My Bride is a mermaid 1 not done
by IketheCOOL
Summary: This is not finished.


THIS IS AFTER THE OVA. Watch the OVA first then read this. Enjoy! MASA! OVA- Original Video Animation. This is really My bride is a mermaid. My bride is a mermaid is rated MA but I don't really care.

It was another day at Nagasumi's school. Nagasumi is back into his regular class again. " -sighs- I'm really happy I'm in this class again. Next to, Sun!" Nagasumi said with bubbles behind him. " Mmm-hhmm, I'm happy your'e back Nagasumi. It was kind of lonely without you, plus Lunar's dad was kind of creeping me out." Sun said with a worried face. " You really needed to be in here because you have to be smart to do our homework, man servant!" Lunar said with an evil laugh behind it. " Like I'm doing any homework for anybody!" yelled Nagasumi.

" Your'e doing homework for people?" said a voice. " Wait a second, I know that voice from anywhere.." Nagasumi said. He turned around and there was the most richest boy in the country, Kai Mikawa! " That's right, me! the most beautiful and richest boy in school! Have you finally gave up being Sun's husband and be a servant?" Kai asked with Chimp ( Hideyoshi Sarutobi ) following along. " I'm never giving up Sun for a STUPID LITTLE BOY! And I said I wasn't going to do homework for anyone!" Nagasumi yelled.

" SHUT UP EVERYONE! IT'S CLASS TIME!" Yelled the teacher, Gozaburo Seto! " I'm still kind of sick from being drunk on that Sunday... so shut up you little maggutz and just-.." said. He fainted on the desk and the MR. MASA CAME IN! _Masa... _" Wake up boss! You have a class to teach!" Masa said shaking Gozaburo. " I think it's time for a test." Masa said with the tests in the desk. " NO FAIR, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING ELSE! Right my great lord?" Chimp said. " Hey! The teacher's word is final. Maybe you need a lesson of this classroom!" Said a voice. It was Mawari Zenigata, lively and proud as ever!

Later was P.E and Fujishiro was making everyone run laps. " NOW RUN OR I'LL EAT YOU!" Fujishiro said with his mouth watering. " That's not even allowed!" Mawari said. " I think you can carry us to the finish line and let us in first place, man servant!" Lunar said trying to get on Nagasumi's back. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LUNAR? GET OFF OF ME!" Nagasumi screamed trying to get lunar off of his back. " Your'e not walking? I'll eat you? GAHHH!" Fujishiro said (everything he says is like a question) " GAHH!" Nagasumi screamed and ran as fast as he could without thinking. " Your'e pretty fast, for a man servant!" Lunar said along with an evil laugh. " I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I JUST NEED TO LIVE!" Nagasumi said running faster. He was in first and he collapsed on the floor. " Hey Nagasumi? Nagasumi? Nagasuuuuummimmiiiiii..-"

Nagasumi woke up in the nurse's office. He was in a bed when Sun's mom , Ren Seto, opened the curtains. " Your'e awake now? Did I wake you?" Ren asked. " No.. Last thing I remember was collapsing outside." Nagasumi said rubbing his eyes. " You fainted on the ground from being exhausted. Sun dragged you here and told me everything. She was very worried about you." Ren said. " That's right Nagasumi," said a voice behind Ren.

She sat on the bed where Nagasumi was on. " You just fell on the ground when Lunar was on you. I didn't know why she was there." Sun said. " He he.. Long story. Sorry Sun, I just got so tired. I didn't meant to scare yo-" Nagasumi said. " THERE YOU ARE MAN SERVANT!" Lunar came in and grabbed Nagasumi's hand." We have work to do, and we mean YOU. It's math and you need to be in class" Lunar said. " That means I get to see, _Masa!_" Nagasumi said with that weird face again. They walked into the classroom and Sun came in there too.

" Just in time, we were just starting class." Mr. Masa said opening a book. _Masa... _" So then the blah blah blah blah -continues-" " This is so boring-" Lunar said then Masa interrupted. " Excuse me, but you do know this will be on the test right now?" Masa said stacking tests. He handed it to the students. " Good luck, Lunar." Masa said with a worried face. " Ugghh, stupid test, man servant, you better help us." Lunar begged. " I'm working now, Stop forcing me to do your work." Nagasumi said continuing to work. " You have to help us man servant! You could just let us give you the paper and do our work." Lunar suggested holding her paper. " If you have studied, you would know this stuff!" Nagasumi said and pounded the desk. " Is something wrong, Nagasumi?" Masa asked. " Well, ummm, it's just-" Nagasumi got interrupted by Lunar's sniffing. " What's wrong with you now Lunar?" Masa asked closing his book.

" He said my singing -sniffs- sucks and I should stop it.." Lunar said with another sniffle. Nagasumi's mouth opened and turned his head to Masa. Seriously guys, this is a test and you should be able to be quiet." Masa said closing his book. " I know but, he just started talking to me about -sniff- how he hated me.." Lunar said then started to cry, faking. _She know how to act, a lot. _Nagasumi had a chill up his spine and saw all the Lunar fans behind him. " Stop it! It isn't Nagasumi's fault! Lunar's just acting!" Sun said. _This is going to far. _Sun's fans were going to begin a war. " Another war? This REALLY is going to far." Nagasumi said. " You guys better sto-" " NOO WAY!" " Hey, don't be so hard on Masa!" Nagasumi said with that face. They all just threw notebooks and all the stuff from before.

The Sun fans and Moon fans started to attack each other. Everything was nuts. Lunar didn't want another war, so did Sun. They decided to do the Ancient Mermaid Lyrics to put them to sleep. LA LE HO! LA HE HO! ( and so on) Everyone was put to sleep, except Nagasumi. " Why am I not being affect-" Nagasumi said then the song caught him. " Thanks for handling that, Sun." Masa said. " HEY, IT WAS OUR IDEA!" Lunar said pointing at herself. " I'm just glad that their wasn't a real fight." Masa said.


End file.
